Only You Believe Me
by CrimsonDeath413
Summary: You get hurt by two boys in an alley and find yourself at the hospital but when people ask you what happened and tell the truth for once, nobody believes you except for one person. Shizuo. How come he doesnt think your crazy? How come he believes you? Why am I asking so many questions? Just read it! ReaderxShizuo. ((Forgot it in story: Disclaimer: I do not own characters.))
1. Chapter 1

You were walking down the road while looking from side to side for a grocery store. Finally giving up you stop and ask for directions. "Hi. Do you know where the nearest grocery store is?" You ask a couple of boys who seem to be just talking. You see the boys smirk evilly. "Sure come this way, sweetheart." Says the boy on the right of you with a creepy chuckle.

_I have a feeling that these guys are trouble but I'll follow them to be polite, besides if things get bad then I can always use the switchblade I keep in my boot._ You think to yourself as you follow behind the two boys slowly. We walk down the street a ways until coming to a stop in front of a dark alleyway. The boys continue walking and you fallow while slowly reaching down to your switchblade so none of the boys will notice.

Once reaching the tip of the knife, you slip it from your boot to your jacket sleeve. "What you got there sweetie?" One of the boys asks getting close to your face. "N-nothing." You stutter, surprised by the sudden movement. "You sure about that?" The boy asks as he grabs your wrist tightly digging his nails into your skin causing you to gasp and drop the blade. "Oh? What do we have here?" the other boy asks while picking up the knife.

The boy holding you pushes you against the wall. "Do you want to tell us what you were going to do with that?" He asks with venom in his voice. "Now, now Alex, don't be too rough. She is only a lady." The boy with your blade says. "Aw you're no fun, Allen." The boy replies and you take this change while he's distracted to kick him where no boy should ever be kicked.

'Alex' drops to his knees automatically letting you go. You begin to run away but the boy, 'Allen' grabs your wrist and stops you from leaving. You thrash around as he pulls you back to his body. "Let's have some fun, ne?" The boy asks while flicking the blade out and slashing it down your front causing your shirt to rip leaving you in your _**((cough cough))**_ bra.

You squirm some more, trying to free his grip on you but his grip is too strong. "What to cut next…?" He says while waving your knife around. "Oh! I know! Let's cut this…" He mumbles while putting the blade at the top right side of your stomach and drags it down to the bottom left of your stomach. You scream as blood wells from the deep cut. The boy slaps his hand over your mouth while telling you to shut up.

"Oh? You liked that? Well how about this?" He whispers in your ear. He drags the knife from the other corner of your stomach down to create and 'X'. You try to scream again but his hand stops you. "Alex! Wake up already! You don't want me to have all the fun, right?" 'Allen' yells at his friend and he begins to get up. "Stupid bitch! I will get you!" The boy yells, still holding his _**((cough cough))**_ place.

Once the boy finally recovers he walks over to you and 'Allen' and yanks you to him while pulling out his own knife. He cuts your bra down the middle, getting rid of it in one swipe and you yell in protest. _Help me… Somebody help me…_ You try to say but fail to form the words.

"That wasn't too bad now, was it?" He asks. "It's too bad it has to end though…" He says, holding the knife up to your throat. _No… I can't go like this. I still have stuff to do. I still have a life to live. I can't die today… I won't die today!_ Your mind screams as you concentrate everything you have on one thing.

_I know I promised never to do this again, mother, but I have to._ You say in your mind. "Power of the angels and power of the demons. I call upon thee to help in this time of need. Come." You mutter as the blade cuts through your skin. "I call upon thee to help in this time of need. Come." You continue chanting.

Your eyes turn from black to white like they are trying to fight for dominance. Your eyes flash black one more time then stay at a constant white. "Let go of me. Now." 'You' say in a menacing voice. The boy obeys and backs away slowly. "You hurt my master. Be happy it's me here not Oni. He would have killed you by now. I am nicer and will let you off with a warning. Touch my master and I will kill you. Come within five feet of my master and I will kill you. If you utter one word about me or my master, I will kill you. Got it?" 'You' say, looming over the two boys.

They nod and 'you' turn around to grab your shirt to try to cover up but one of the boys gets up. He lunges at 'you' with your knife in his hand but you 'you' simply just pluck it out of his hand and point it at his neck. "Do you want to try that again?" 'You' ask, poking the boy in the neck enough so a drop of blood pools at the knife tip. "N-no…" He stutters. "Good." 'You' say and turn around while pocketing the knife and walk off with your shirt tied around your chest so nobody sees.

Your eyes turn back to their normal bright shade of (e/c). "Thank you, Tenshi." You say as you continue walking down the road. A sharp pain suddenly shoots through your stomach and you look down. _Oh yeah… I was cut… I wonder how bad it is…?_ You think and look behind you. You see a steady blood trail starting at the alleyway and ending where you are.

_Looks like I can walk for another block or two before I pass out from blood loss… Well, let's see if I can get some help._ You think to yourself calmly like this happens every day. After walking a block you finally see a hospital and begin to rush because the sudden exhausted feeling. You stumble clumsily through the hospital doors and see nobody other than a man passed out in one of the waiting chairs.

You sigh and begin to stumble towards the back where you hear people talking. White dots form in the corner of your eyes but you continue to walk towards the voices. You are halfway there when somebody that just turned a corner bumps into you. "Hey watch where your goi-" the voice says but stops when you begin to fall from the sudden impact. You see the person leap and catch you in his arms. "Nice catch. Sorry, I bumped into you." You say with a smirk on your face. The last thing you see before everything goes black is the messy blonde hair and sunglasses covering chocolate brown eyes filled with worry of the person who caught you.

_**Well this is the first part and probably the longest chapter I have ever written. I hope you guys like it! See that box below that says 'Type your review for this chapter here.' Yeah, that one… Click it, type something and press the button that says 'Post Review' Thank you for reading, love you all!**_

_**Until next time, my dear readers!**_

_**~Lexi~ 3**_


	2. A Promise to Fulfill

You open your eyes slowly. _Where am I? This looks like a hospital… Oh yeah… _You think while looking around the white room. You are lying on a hospital bed with railings. To your right is a small circular table with a flower vase on it and a white teddy bear. To your left there is a dull brown chair with a man sleeping in it and a bunch of wires, a heart monitor and wait, what?

_Who is the dude in the chair?_ You ask yourself while eyeing the man. His hair falls over his forehead and covers part of his sunglasses. He seems to be wearing a bartender outfit. _He looks like a butler~!_ You think, causing you to giggle but you stop suddenly at the sudden pain from your stomach and a slight pain from your throat.

"Having fun there?" a voice asks you from your left and you realize it's coming from the butler man. "Hmph. Yes, because sitting in a hospital bed for a little cut that could heal in a day with a strange man next to you is always fun…" You say sarcastically.

He smirks. "Yes, because a cut that almost punctured one of your organs and your wind pipe is something that can heal so easily." He says with a voice that rivals yours. "Whatever." You mutter. "Exactly. So, do you want to tell me what happened?" He asks, drawing out the 'exactly' a little to be dramatic.

"Can't you guess? This _is_ Ikebukuro. I stopped to ask directions from a couple of boys, they led me to an alley. I got suspicious, pulled out my switchblade, they saw and took it. They cut me with my own blade. I mean, who does that? Cuts a girl with her own blade… that's just plain rude!" You scoff.

He grins a bit probably because you are more worried about them cutting you with your own blade than the actual cuts. "So how exactly did you get away? Nobody would just let you go after doing that." He says and you smile. "That's a secret." You say, holding your finger to your mouth in the sign for 'shh'. "Well it can't be _that_ secretive." He mutters under his breath but you still hear him.

Your eyes flash white then go back to their normal color. _Tenshi, what was that?_ You ask in your head. _They told somebody when I specifically told them not to! I'm going to kill them!_ The voice rages in response. You sigh and begin to chant. "Power of the angels and power of the demons. I call upon thee to help in this time of need. Come. I call upon thee to help in this time of need. Come." You murmur and the man just stares at you.

Your eyes begin to turn again. Black. White. Black. White. Black. White. Black. White. Your eyes stop at white and 'you' smile. "She says she will have to tell you the whole story another time. But right now, I have to fulfill a promise I made to a couple of punks who cut my master. Farewell, butler man." Tenshi says, ripping out all of the cords that are attached to your body.

She walks to the window, still in the hospital gown. Your eyes turn back to their normal color as the real 'you' returns to your body for a minute. You smile at the man who is just looking at you like this was a normal day thing. "Thanks for catching me, before. Tell the doctor that I will be back later." You say with a small wave. Your eyes turn white again as Tenshi takes over your body again. She jumps backwards and out of the window.

_**Yeah, I know everything is confusing, but I will explain everything… in the next chapter! So look forward to that! Kumoricon is this weekend! I'm so frickin exited! Ok enough blabbering!**_

_**Write something and press that damn review button you see down there! Thank you!**_

_**Until next time my dear readers!**_

~Lexi~ 3


	3. Damsels in Distress

_**I have no clue what to do about the two boys so I will let you all find the perfect torture! Making them do stuff until they get too tired then cutting off their limbs… Making them kiss the other… have them clean toilets… Listen to Justin Bieber and Hannah Montana at the same time… or my personal favorite, making them clean toilets while kissing the other and listening to Justin Bieber and Hannah Montana all at the same time. It really up to you…..**_

You stumble to the front door of the hospital. _Maybe going after those boys was a bad idea…_ you think to yourself. Your shirt is soaked with blood from where your stitches broke and your wound opened again. Walking in you see nobody there _again_. You groan and begin the walk to the hospital room that you were at last. _Go past two hallways on the left and turn ri-. _"Oof!" you moan as somebody bumps into you and you lose your balance. You get this strange feeling of Déjà vu as somebody catches you. You look up into the shaggy blonde hair of the man who was in your room earlier and the one who caught you when you first came in. You smirk "Do you always save the damsel in distress?" You ask with a raspy voice. "I don't try it's just that you're too helpless…" he mutters back as he pulls you up and walks you to your hospital room bridal style. He smells like pinewood and little of cigarette smoke. _You smile to yourself. He smells just like your brother did before…_ you think and quickly disregard the thought. The man lays you in your bed and says "I'll go get the doctor…" but before he can leave you say, "What's your name?" He gives you a why-would-I-tell-you look. "Because I want to properly thank my savior so stop giving me that look." You say and he just stares at you. "Heiwajima Shizuo." He mutters and you smile. "Ok. Thank you for saving me from falling on the floor… twice, Shizu-kun." You say with a smirk. He stiffens and turns to look at you. You smile largely and he groans something about stupid brats and damsels in distress before leaving to get the doctor.

_**Short. Yes, I know but it is currently 2:00 in the morning here and I have school tomorrow/today so I had to make it short….. Kumoricon was really fun and the glomp circle is something I will have to do next year when I go again….. Do you guys even read these author notes?*cricket cricket* I will take that as a no….. Oh well….. Good night/morning!**_

_**Song of the day: I wish they'd just die by Kaito (I love you Kaito! I do not own this song)**_

_**Until next time, my pretties (that's creepy)**_

~Lexi~ 3


	4. The Beginning: Part 1

"It seems that all but 8 _**(*1*) **_of your stitches have broken…" The doctor says while flipping through some charts. You smile like that was a great achievement and Shizuo glares at you. "What are you smiling about?" he snaps at you. "Well it just happens that 8 is my oh so unlucky number… Looks like you might have to catch me a few more times…" You say as your smile widens. "Tch. Catch yourself." He mumbles in an annoyed voice but a small smile pulls at his lips.

~After all stitches are put back (oww!)~

"Do you want to tell me what the hell that was!?" Shizuo asks. You mentally sigh. Putting on a confused face you ask, "What, what was?" He glares at you. "You know what. Don't play dumb." He half yells and you flinch. He sees it and closes his eyes while taking a deep breath. "I'm sorry… It's just that there have been a lot of murders lately and with that power…" He trails off. You smile although you're still scared. "It's okay… I understand… But, I really don't want to explain right now…" You say and tilt your head toward the camera that watches you 24/7 in the corner of the room. He looks up at it and back down at you. "Fine. You get out of here tomorrow so I will pick you up then…" He says and pinches the bridge of his nose. "No, no, no! I can walk! It's not that far!" You say and wave your hands around in strange gestures. You feel your cheeks heat up a little and mentally yell at yourself. "Then we will take a detour. You're not getting out of this." "Fine… 10 o'clock tomorrow morning… Don't be late…" You mutter. "I won't be… (F/N)?" He asks "Yeah…?" You ask, still pouting. "Sweet dreams." He says and ruffles your hair before turning away and walking out the door. "You too, Shizu-kun, you too…" You mutter and smile as your memory locks on what the two of you must have looked like. You are so busy remembering every detail about the picture that you don't notice a nurse come in to the room. "The two of you make a rally cute couple…" She comments while doing what nurses do _**(*2*)**_. "Oh! We're not a couple…" You say in a sort of sad voice. "That's what they all say… How you feeling, sweetie?" She asks you. "Like I can't wait to sleep in my own bed again… How are you feeling?" You say and smile. "I'm fine, but I didn't get cut and have to get stitches and stay in a hotel for 3 days…" She responds. "I'm going to go now… Call me if you need anything…"

~10 o'clock the next day~

"You ready?" Shizuo asks you as he pulls up in front of the hospital in a blood red motorcycle _**(*3*)**_. He hands you a helmet and you get on the back of the motorcycle while putting it on. You must look pretty silly to other people… Your wearing baggy black shorts and a t-shirt that has Pictures of the Vocaloids _**(*4*)**_ on it along with your heart shaped locket and the new addition of a yellow helmet with cat ears on it. You and Shizuo blaze down the street towards your house and then past it. You wonder if he got the wrong directions but knowing him, he didn't and you are going somewhere. Finally coming to a stop in front of an apartment building, you hop off the motorcycle and so does Shizuo. He rolls the motorcycle into the elevator that seems to be just waiting for them and you follow behind hesitantly. He presses the button for floor 8 and the elevator goes up and opens at what you guess is the 8th floor. You walk past a couple of doors and stop in front of door # 79. Shizuo knocks 3 times then enters with the motorcycle being pulled next to him. A man with brown hair and a lab coat comes into view. "Ah! Shizuo! Nice to see you again! And who is this young lady? I see you have been busy…" The man says. "Shut up. Shinra, this is, (F/N). (F/N), this is Shinra… He is an ass and I would stay away from him if I was you…" Shizuo says and walks past Shinra, purposely hitting him in the stomach with the handle bar of the motorcycle. "You're so mean, Shizuo…" Shinra says as he clutches his stomach. You walk up to him. "Are you okay?" You ask and he nods "Yeah… I get more abuse from Celty…" He says and walks into the living room where Shizuo parked his motorcycle, grabbed a bag of chips and was now sitting on the couch next to a person with no head, watching T.V. _Wait! A person with no head!?_ Your mind screams… After a moment of silently freaking out your begin to search your brain for an explanation. You gasp. _A __Dullahan! In Ikebukuro! I thought they were a myth!_ You think while staring at the person next to Shizuo. Everybody in the room looks at you and you blush slightly. "Oh… Um… I'm sorry, to ask but are you by chance a Dullahan?" You ask the figure sitting on the couch who you assume is looking at you. _"Yes. How did you know?"_ The Dullahan types on their phone. "Well… umm… Your head is kinda…" You stutter, thinking that it's rude to say that her head is missing. _"Ah! You could have told me, Shinra!"_ She yells at the man standing next to you. "Well it doesn't matter now… She already knew and I am guessing that she has something hiding too." He says poking your temple. "Yeah… She told me she would tell me after she got out of the hospital… So… We're waiting…" Shizuo says, still crunching on some chips. _"Stop being rude, you two! Would you like something to eat or drink? I'm Celty by the way…"_ Celty types on her phone. You shake your head but she has already gotten a water bottle for you. You accept it with a small 'thank you'. "_Have a seat."_ Celty types and gestures to the chair across from the couch that has Celty on the right, Shinra in the middle with his arm flung around Celty, and Shizuo with his back resting against the arm of the couch and his feet spread over Shinra and Cely's legs. _They look just like siblings or at least best friends in high school…_ you think as you sit in the chair. "Ok so I'm guessing Shizuo told you what happened in the hospital…?" You ask and they all nod. "Ok so the beginning…"

_**#1.) Perfect Symmetry! *'Nerd!' stamped on my forehead***_

_**#2.) Sorry, I'm not an expert on what nurses do…..**_

_**#3.) That is my dream vehicle….. **_

_**#4.) I'm obsessed, I have like 400 posters of them in my room and pictures of them all over my binders and my backpack…..**_

_**I said 'motorcycle' about 7 times….. That is the most I have said one word in a chapter….. Ok so I update this story more than my other ones so you people out there should be happy….. What else… I started school this week and I love all of my classes and I am going to love it even more when the library opens up because me and my friend spend like almost every day there, getting books to read….. *'Nerd' stamped on my forehead* Expect the next chapter in the next few days …..**_

_**Until next time, my pretties!**_

~Lexi~ 3


	5. The Beginning: Part 2

_**So I was re-reading this story I just realized how stupid this story has been so I promise it will get better! Although I am known not to keep my promises….. Yeah you guys might as well stop reading now….. :D**_

"So you guys know all of the stories about the evil mother and the little innocent daughter, and how the mother tortures the daughter? Well that's my story, my mom was a witch and she attached a demon to me, causing me to turn evil… I killed her and most of the town. My brother stopped me… He attached an angel to me to balance the evil but in the process… I… K-killed him…"

A tear streams down your face at the memory of your brother. "His last words to me were, 'don't use or talk to them, they are dangerous.' Later after he passed, I found a note addressed to me with all of the information about the angel and the demon… And behind that note was another about how he did that to save me and how much he loves me and how happy he was that he could do that for me… I m-miss him so much..." you say and more tears stream down your face.

You pull your legs up to your chest and bury your face in them. Something rustles as somebody on the couch moves. You feel a pair of strong arms wrap around you and lift you up from your chair. Tilting your head back, you see Shizuo above you. "It's okay… It's all okay…" He whispers as even more tears fall sown your face.

Shizuo spins you around so you're facing his chest. He pulls you close to him in a hug and you begin to cry even more. "Shoosh pap. Shooosh pap pap pap. Shoooshooshoshoshshshshshooo sh pap pap pap pap pap." ((lol Lexi's enjoying herself!)) (*1*) He begins to sway back and forth in a comforting manner (*2*) and you begin to drift into dark, lonely world of sleep.

_**#1) So I am re-reading Homestuck and I just re-got to this part to I had to add this part. I do not own Homestuck, Karkat or the shoosh-paps. All rights got to Hussie.**_

_**#2) I was reading a fanfic last night and it had a yaoi scene in it ((although I didn't know this)) so I kept reading because those things make it so you can't stop anyways, the story had, "We begin to sway to back and forth to the music of ecstasy." And I just want you to know, I don't mean it like that, okay I mean it like the moving from foot to foot when your parents are talking to people and you are bored.**_


	6. Izaya Orihara

Disclaimer: When I get a life.

The sound of crashing wakes me from my dreamless sleep. I groan and turn over just to end up falling off the bed with a 'thunk'. Another crash from outside echo's through the room, causing me to groan and finally open my heavy eyelids. The first thing I notice is that the room is not my own; colored grey with blues mixed in as mine is blood red with black markings. There is almost no furniture or decorations except the bed and a dresser with a picture framed and sitting on top of it. I slowly stand up and walk towards it. The picture is of three boys, about high-school aged, all wearing uniforms. One is tall with long has black hair and piercing red eyes with a smirk tugging at his lips. Next to him is a brunette with square glasses and a crooked happy grin. On the other side of the one in black is a tall muscular blond guy with gleaming yellow eyes glaring at the black one. He looks familiar but not too familiar. _Is that Shizuo?_ I question.

Now that I really look, that is Shizuo and the brunette is Shinra, but who is the black one? Another crash and a yell brings me back from my dream world and I glance towards the door that is rattling slightly from the last shake. _Meh… Why the hell not…?_I wonder before walking towards the door. Nothing spectacular happens, like in the movies, no slow motion, no heavy breathing, or racing thoughts, just a walk to the door. I crack open the door and see a chair fly by and a man in a black jacket with a fur trim and black jeans leap backwards. "This is fun!" The man giggles. Yes, giggles, not chuckle, or laugh, he giggles but not like a love-sick school girl. This giggle is pure evil.

"IIIIIIIIZZZZZZZZAAAAAAAAYYYY YYYYAAAAAAAA!" A voice screams and a blur of black and white flies by. Aloud thump is heard along with some shuffling. Curious, I open the door to see Shizuo lying a few inches above the man, hands around his neck and the man has a knife to Shizuos neck. "Guys! Stop!" I yell, seeing the man turning slightly blue from the lack of oxygen and a small drop of blood fall from Shizuo's neck. Their heads snap to stare at me red and yellow connect with my own. The man is the boy from the picture, from before. Shizuo loosens the grip on the man and rolls off of him. "How are you feeling?" Shizuo asks, looking slightly worried, which worried you. The man looks from between me and Shizuo with a smirk on his face. "Fine. Thanks for asking. Who's your annoying friend over there?" I say gesturing to the man with my hand but not moving my gaze from Shizuo's.

I see the man's smile falter and smile to myself. "Not a friend…" Shizuo growls, sending a quick glare at the man, his fingers twitching, like he is itching _**((Rhyme not intended, but still cool!)) **_to strangle the man before his eyes soften a little and turn back to me. "Izaya Orhihara. You must be _-chan." He grins and holds his hand to me to shake. I grab one of his fingers with my thumb and fore-finger and shake it, knowing that if Shizuo hates this 'Izaya' then I probably should too. I turn back to Shizuo making sure Izaya is in the corner of my eye. "Why is he here?" I ask, shifts in his spot. "I am here because I heard my dear Shizu-chan was caring for one of the victims of my people. I came to apologize for their behavior towards a lady. A pretty lady at that." He says with a heart-warming smile that just sends a shiver down my spine.

Shizuo growls something along the lines of 'If you touch her, I will eat your insides.' I try to give him a reassuring smile but it just turns into a weird frown. "Mr. Orihara, although I do really hate your company, would you like to join us for breakfast?" I ask, trying to sound annoyed. "I would love to~!" He says with a grin ignoring my glare that I shoot him. "By the way, its dinner time…" Izaya says, his grin turning into a smirk as he walks towards the kitchen like this is his own house. Shizuo growls and clenches his fists by his side. "Just and hours…" I say to him, following Izaya to make sure he doesn't break anything. This is going to be a long hour.

_**A/N: **_

_**Hey you,**_

_**Yeah, you**_

_**No, not them,**_

_**You, right there.**_

_**Will you be my valentine?**_

_**~K CrimsonStainedLily**_


End file.
